


Gunmetal

by imnotbuck



Series: Heavy Metal Lovers [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is having a hard time coping with his attraction to his co-star, Sebastian Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunmetal

Steve and Bucky's relationship, officially, isn't romantic. They're supposed to be best friends and essentially like brothers. But it's easy to see that there's something between them; maybe it was in the original comics or maybe it's just the way the script was written, but there is. Chris can see it, Sebastian can see it, even Robert can see it. 

Chris has worked on romantic films before and not had any real romantic interest in his co-stars. He's always been professional and able to distance himself from something that could easily get inappropriate because it's his job on the line. He can't risk ruining a production or his reputation because of a moment of weakness. 

Working on the Captain America movies has been.. different. He's really invested in the physically demanding role and adores the storyline as well as the fans supporting the franchise. The other actors are very easy to get along with and became his friends very quickly. That isn't what's made it different; it's his actual co-star, Sebastian Stan. Sebastian is an overwhelmingly sweet and nice guy. He's friendly and funny and can be a real handful, especially with Anthony. He's affectionate in a subdued way and his smile is like sunshine, plus his tiny accent that makes his words sound lazy and calm make him even more charming. 

Sebastian is a huge problem. Working alongside him is a blast because he's hilarious in between takes and when it comes to filming scenes he's extremely dedicated. He's one of the most talented actors Chris has ever met. He's also the most devastatingly gorgeous man he's ever met. It's hard to focus when someone as beautiful as him is around and it's harder because of the romantic undertones that their characters have. He lives in constant fear of screwing things up and accidentally making a move on Sebastian. If he did it would be a mess because Sebastian hasn't shown any actual interest in anything other than friendship. 

Chris makes it through filming Captain America: The First Avenger without incident. When he gets the call about filming The Winter Soldier, he's ecstatic. The script is cool and involves a ton of fightings as well as emotional scenes. The only problem is that Sebastian is going to get an even bigger role and has had to bulk up for the part. He takes the weeks leading up to the start of filming to convince himself that it's still Sebastian, still someone he can't be with. He has himself almost completely convinced until he actually sees Sebastian on set. 

Holy shit. 

Sebastian has filled out massively. He's solid muscle but still lean and his hair is longer. He has scruff on his face and he looks like a completely different person. When he sees Chris he smiles and then he's Sebastian again, the cute man he's been trying to force himself not to like. Sebastian being cute and easily twice as sexier than he was the last time they'd seen each other makes his life harder. 

Seeing Sebastian with the metal arm on is fascinating. It looks so realistic, he's amazed by it. But he accidentally catches a glimpse of him getting lubed up to slide into it and almost faints. He's shirtless and though he isn't flexing his muscles are bulging. His one arm is glistening with lube and highlighting his muscles. Chris can't stop staring at the lines of his chest; he's incredible. He swallows thickly and looks away just as Sebastian turns to look back at him. 

Watching Sebastian do his stunts is a pain. He has a stunt double but dives for a chance to do whatever he's allowed to. Seeing Sebastian working up a sweat in all of that leather has him running to his trailer as soon as he can and jumping straight into an ice cold shower. It doesn't help even remotely. 

It comes time for them to do their first fight scene together and trouble stirs. To make the scene look believable they have to be way too close. Sebastian is making noises that shouldn't be sexy but are and Chris has to fight off his arousal. It's not easy, with Sebastian grunting and touching him with ferocity. Sebastian is so convincing that it feels like he's trying to hurt him. Chris stares at the mask he's wearing and wants to fuck him while he has it on. When Sebastian uses the fake blade he almost screams with frustration. Sebastian shouldn't be able to strike excited fear into him with something not the least bit dangerous. 

They finish fighting for the day and Sebastian takes off the mask, panting but still smiling up at him. It's too fucking hot. Chris mumbles something that he knows must confuse Sebastian and rushes off to his trailer. It's not far enough away but he can't do anything about that. He wants Sebastian entirely too much; it's sickening and infuriating. He tries to convince himself that it's the character he's playing that's turning him into a bumbling mess. Steve is supposed to have deep feeling for Bucky— that's why he's struggling so much, he's reacting to the script. 

It takes a few extra days to get the fights timed just right and each of those days makes things worse. He's being indifferent and honestly kind of rude to Sebastian; he won't really speak to him outside of scenes and doesn't look at him. Wherever Sebastian is, Chris isn't. 

"Chris?" Sebastian's even voice cuts through his mind like a blazing hot knife. 

"Yes?" He doesn't look at him but can feel him fidgeting, can hear his boot scuffing against the floor. 

"I umm.. I'm sorry if I did something to piss you off." Sebastian leaves an opportunity for him to say something but he doesn't. "Fuck, man, I really am. We still have a while left to film and I don't want things to be strained." 

"It's fine." His voice is too tense and comes out a touch too sharply. Sebastian actually flinches and he wants to apologize but can't. 

"I really am sorry. I know that because I don't really know what I did that sounds insincere but I promise it's not. I.. I want to be friends?" 

"Nothing happened, just drop it." 

"But—"

"Sebastian." He grits out and Sebastian completely crumbles. 

"Okay." It's almost a whisper and he feels like a complete asshole. "I'll leave you to it." When Sebastian is uncomfortable or upset a hint of what must be his natural accent comes out. He knows that Sebastian is self-conscious of how he sounds and wants to punch himself for being the source of Sebastian's pain. 

The next week of filming is mostly without Sebastian. They haven't started filming the bulk of his scenes so he's not required on set. Normally he watches from a distance when he's not involved but he's nowhere to be seen. Apparently he's been staying in his trailer for most of his free time; even Anthony hasn't seen much of him. Chris knows that it's his fault and wants to apologize yet he has no words. How is he supposed to explain that he was a jerk to Sebastian because he's attracted to him? There's no good way to phrase it. 

Sebastian comes back to set a few days later in full Winter Soldier attire. He doesn't have any scenes to film but his costume's been altered a bit so he has to try it out to make sure everything fits properly. He walks around for a little while and disappears only to return in his own clothes but the metal arm still on. His tee is thin and he's wearing tight jeans, his soldier combat boots. His long hair is pulled back and he is too gorgeous. It takes him a second to realize but Sebastian is watching him.

He isn't really filming, he'a stretching out in preparation for more fight scenes. Scarlet is beside him but Sebastian is clearly staring straight at him. His lip is pulled between his teeth and his eyes are dark and guarded. Chris feels his dick hardening because Sebastian is watching and though his expression is unreadable it's enough. He's watching every movement that he makes and it's such a turn on. Sebastian sighs and turns on his heel just as the practice cut begins. 

Chris manages to calm himself down by the time they're finished and goes to find Sebastian. He's waited long enough to apologize. He goes straight to his trailer and knocks on the door before walking inside. 

"Sebastian?" He's not in the open area so he heads into the back where the small bed is. He pulls the curtain to the side a little and stops dead. 

Sebastian is lying in his bed, one of his legs dangling over the edge and the other firmly planted on the mattress by his foot. His thighs are trembling and tightening simultaneously and sweat makes his hair cling to his face. His chest is heaving and he's writhing helplessly. His shirt is pulled up just enough to bare his stomach and his pants are around his knees, it looks as if desire struck him suddenly and overtook him. 

Chris watches Sebastian's hand sliding up and down his cock, glistening with lube and precum. He grabs onto the doorframe and bites back a growl. Seeing Sebastian like this is enough to make him lose his carefully kept control. Sebastian's back falls flat to the mattress and his hips thrust into the movements of his hand. He moans and brings his other hand down to rub his balls. Chris can't believe his eyes; he's still wearing the arm.

The metal shines and glides across his sweaty skin, a beautiful sight. Every noise he makes is heavenly and makes Chris' cock harden to the point of pain. He doesn't know why but he can't reveal himself; he just wants to watch, wants to be a captive audience to Sebastian's private time. He watches Sebastian switch hands and take his dick in the fake metal and use his other hand to rub at his nipple. Sebastian moans and whimpers at the feeling of his own touch. He wants him then, desperately and roughly. 

Sebastian is digging his heel into the bed and arching his back as he moves faster and faster. He stares at Sebastian as he ruts on the bed like his life depends on it. Chris can see Sebastian's balls tightening and his moans shift in pitch. He squeezes the head and digs one of the metal fingers into his slit, whining and coming. He listens to Sebastian try to catch his breath and feels like he's about to pass out. That was just about the hottest thing he's ever seen. 

"Sebastian." Chris says and Sebastian jerks, his eyes flying opened. His bitten lips are parted in shock and he looks slightly terrified. 

"Oh my god." Sebastian flies into action and tries to pull his shirt down but Chris stops him with a hand to his shoulder. "You shouldn't have— fuck, that wasn't—" 

"You weren't jacking off?" 

"I, I," Sebastian stammers. "Fuck, Chris, you weren't supposed to see that." 

"Was it meant for someone else then?" Sebastian glares. 

"It wasn't meant for anyone." Chris spots Sebastian's phone on the ground and picks it up. "Give that to me." 

"You sound nervous." There's no password set so he slides right in. A video of him in The First Avenger is paused. It's the scene after he's given the serum and his chest is exposed, skin wet. Chris looks back at Sebastian and nearly comes from his expression. Sebastian looks shy and mortified— innocent yet guilty. 

"I know this looks bad." 

"Looks pretty good from where I'm standing." Sebastian's forehead creases. 

"What?" 

"You looked so fucking hot." Chris says and drops the phone back onto the ground. "Seriously Seb, you're a wet dream come to life." Sebastian blushes. 

"You.. you liked it? Watching me?" 

"Yeah." 

"Are you— do you—?" 

"I've been a dick to you because I'm too obsessed with you. It was bad the first time around but now you're amped up and god, that long hair works for you." Sebastian looks flustered and amazed. "The beard, the leather, the mask, the goddamn arm and muscles— it all works." 

"So you weren't mad at me?" 

"I wasn't; I was just pissed because I wasn't able to get close enough." Sebastian pulls his shirt the rest of the way off and Chris drinks in the sight of his skin. He's tan and cut and perfect. 

"What is close enough?" His voice has taken a turn into straight sin. It's still smooth and calm, but there's a laziness to it that has him wanting. 

"In your mouth, in your ass." Sebastian shudders. "Sound good?" 

"Been dying for you to touch me." Sebastian all but moans. "Jerk off too much because of it." 

"Take your pants off." Sebastian kicks his legs until he manages to get them off. Seeing him naked is everything he's wanted for so long. "Good, doll." Sebastian moans at the pet-name. "So good." 

"Chris.." 

"What is it?"

"Take off your clothes. Let me— I wanna see all of you." 

"Watch me, Sebastian." Sebastian stares up at him and he catches a look of determined obedience in his eyes. It makes something in him tick with desire. He takes off his sweater and then pulls off his shirt. He kicks off his shoes and Sebastian stares at his chest, licks his lips. "What do you want?" 

"You." 

"Me, what?" It takes Sebastian a minute to catch up but his entire body straightens when he does. 

"You, sir." Chris scrambles to yank off his belt and take off his pants. Sebastian moans at the sight of his cock pressing up against his boxers and leans forward. "Yes." Sebastian gasps. "Yes, Chris, just a little more.." 

"Up." Sebastian gets off of the bed. "Get over here and kneel." He walks over and drops down hard. Chris touches his jaw lightly and Sebastian nuzzles into it. "Take them off." 

"Help me get this thing off." Sebastian says and takes the top of the arm in his hand. 

"No." Sebastian stares up at him in confusion. 

"Sir?" The wonder in his voice makes him seem so pure. 

"I want you to keep the arm on. You'll do that and be a good doll for me, won't you?" Sebastian nods like a bobble head. 

"Yes, sir. I will— I'll be your good doll." He smiles and Sebastian beams. 

"Perfect." 

"Can I take them off now sir?" 

"Yes." Sebastian takes the waistband with both hands and slides his boxers down until Chris can step out of them. His cock curls up toward his navel and Sebastian groans. "What do you want, doll?" Chris coos. "Tell me and I'll think about it." 

"Want you to fuck me, sir. Wanted it for so long." 

"Show me how much you want me."

"May I suck your dick, sir?" Chris' thighs shake. "Please?"

"Fuck yes." 

Sebastian wastes no time doing so. He sucks the tip of Chris' cock into his mouth and takes gentle pulls, tongue circling around him. Chris groans and grabs Sebastian by the back of the head, gripping hard until Sebastian takes in more. In a matter of seconds Sebastian is deepthroating him, his cock hitting the back of his throat and sliding. Chris' teeth clench and he yanks his hair hard. Sebastian moans and starts to move his head back and forth erratically. It's messy and Sebastian's spit is dripping everywhere. Somehow that's hot; it's all hot. 

"That's it, doll. You're so good, you're being so good baby." Sebastian moans and sucks him harder. He jerks when the metal glove touches his balls and grinds into it. He knows why Sebastian was going crazy when he was jerking off with it; there's little resistance and it feels insanely good. "Keep it up and I'll come for you. You want that, doll?" He hums and the vibration echoes through his body. "Shit Seb, stop." Sebastian complies instantly and pulls away. His lips are swollen and wet with spit as is his chin— he's a vision. 

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" He pouts prettily. "I'll do better, sir, promise." 

"No baby, that was great. You're perfect." He bends down and kisses him. It's the first time they've ever kissed and it's even better than he'd imagined. Sebastian sucks on his tongue and digs his fingers into his shoulders to keep him there. He can feel the metal digging deep and it makes his head spin. "On the bed." 

"Sir." Sebastian whines. "Need you now." 

"You've been good so far, you gonna ruin that now doll?" That seems to make Sebastian snap back to it.

"No, sir." He stands up on shaky legs. "I'll be good— I wanna be good." He can almost hear the implied 'for once'.

"Were you bad before, Sebastian?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I was." 

"What'd you do, doll?" 

"Drank, smoked, partied, fucked around. I fucked around a lot— was with too many people. Men, women, whoever." 

"Why?" Sebastian swallows. 

"You know, to feel better. Loved." His heart cracks and he leans forward to kiss him again. It's sweeter this time and Sebastian melts into him. Everyone knows that Sebastian has had dark times and can be extremely insecure. Chris makes it his mission to help with that as best he can. He cups the nape of his neck and moves his lips languidly against Sebastian's. He coaxes sweet moans out of him and reaches down to grab his ass. 

"Come on doll. You're perfect— my perfect Sebastian." Sebastian smiles sweetly. "Will you get on the bed for me, doll?" 

"Yes sir. How do you want me?" 

"Hands and knees." Sebastian stumbles over to the bed and positions himself. Chris tuts in appreciation. "Look at you." He murmurs and runs his hand along Sebastian's spine. "Gorgeous, gorgeous boy." Sebastian's back arches and he purrs like a cat. "You like that, huh?" 

"Yes sir." Sebastian groans. "Yes sir, I do, I do." Chris smooths his hand over the curve of Sebastian's ass and slips his finger just past his cleft. Sebastian whimpers and struggles to remain in position. 

"My sweet boy." He bends down and kisses his back. "You're doing so well, doll. You're making me so proud." 

"I want that." Sebastian's voice is full of relief. "Wanna make you proud.." 

"You are baby." He climbs onto the bed between Sebastian's spread thighs and starts placing lingering kisses all over his lower back. "You're so beautiful, my baby, my sweet boy." 

"Please sir, please.." 

"Do you have lube?" Sebastian's back turns pink. 

"What is it?" 

"I.. I already.." Chris slips his finger past his cleft and finds him wet and stretched. 

"Jesus Christ Sebastian." 

"Is that okay sir?" 

"More than okay. That's so goddamn sexy." 

"Fuck me, sir. I'm ready— please." 

"You sound so pretty when you beg." He sucks on Sebastian's back and uses some of the lube leaking from him mixed with his spit to slick up his cock. He spreads Sebastian wide and pushes into him slowly. Sebastian gasps and quivers around him. "Talk to me Seb." His head hangs and he's panting hard. "Come on doll. Tell me how you're feeling." 

"So good, sir. Love how you feel— fuck," 

"I'm gonna move now baby, okay?" 

"Fuck me hard, need it hard." Chris pulls out almost completely and grabs onto Sebastian's hips, slamming right back into him. Sebastian moans loudly and starts to shove himself back. Considering the lack of lube the slide is rough and more of a constant drag that makes Sebastian whimper, his skin heating up. "Oh, oh," 

Chris reaches between them and takes Sebastian's balls in his hand. He rubs and tugs until Sebastian is whimpering and whining hotly. Chris bites down on his back and makes him cry out. He soothes the bite with gentle licks and growls at the taste of his sweaty skin. The simplest things about him drive Chris crazy— he'll never get enough of him. This is the start of something they'll never be able to quit. Sebastian is whining his name and arching his back beautifully. He feels the man pushing out and allowing him to slide in deeper. 

"Chris!" He screams when Chris hits his prostate dead on. "God, god, please more. Sir— please!" 

"Shh, doll. I'll take care of you because you've been so good." Sebastian keens at the praise. He wants to continue to give him what he needs and if that's constant praise then so be it. Chris uses on his hands to keep Sebastian still and reaches around to grab Sebastian's cock. Sebastian grins the sheet beneath them hard and the faster he strokes him, the harder he grips. He hears the sheet tear under the metal and growls, pumping his hips back and forth. 

"Chris— please make me come, sir. Need to.." He thrusts faster, his breath coming in harsh grunts. He swivels his hips and squeezes Sebastian's cock hard enough to make him yell. "Chris!" 

"You're getting tighter, doll. You gonna come for me?" 

"If—if you let me." He moans obediently but his voice is a plea. "Ah— Chris, more!" 

"I got you doll. Let go of the bed." Sebastian is hesitant but does so anyway. His face is buried in the bed and his ass is perched up high, giving Chris just the right angle. He thrusts hard, hips snapping and marking Sebastian's skin. He jerks Sebastian off with strong flicks of his wrist and makes him sob with want. "Come, my sweet boy." Sebastian doesn't need to be told twice. He comes with a muffled shout of Chris' name and tightens around him purposely. "Shit that's amazing, Seb. Can I come in you baby?" 

"Yes." Seb says and throws his head back. "Yes, come in me. Wanna feel it.." Chris braces himself on the bed and powers into him, lungs burning. He grits his teeth and comes hard, falling onto Sebastian's back and knocking him flat to the bed. They lie there and pant, Chris' hands rubbing Sebastian's sides to soothe him. "Did I do good, sir?" Sebastian mumbles.

"You did, doll. You did perfectly." He pulls out and rolls to lie beside him. Sebastian curls into him and buries his face in his neck. "You'll be a good boy for me from now on, right?" It's an important question that will determine their future. He's desperate for Sebastian to answer the way he wants him to. 

"Yes sir."


End file.
